Talk:Tonic
Perhaps a gallery ala Miniatures, to show how you'll look under the effect of Tonic X, Y and Z etc. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:53, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :Perhaps, I just threw this page together so we could stop listing 5 other tonics on every see also section. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 16:59, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::Tonic#Tonic Gallery: good? bad? maybe? RoseOfKali 03:19, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::: I think it's a good addition, since the Tonic page functions as a sort of Quick Reference for a consumable. A gallery of what each tonic provides seems like it rounds out the page's "at-a-glance" features. What I would like to do is take more standardized photos (in Great Temple of Balthazar due to the natural lighting) and then size them to make the table roughly evened-out visually. ::: However, I'd like some opinions on one thing: should the forms be photoshopped out of their background (eg, like the miniatures page or the profession pages at GWW like Ranger) or left with it intact (like the armor galleries taken on Nameless)? My inclination is to isolate them from the background because it's more visually distinctive and focuses the eye on just the shape and features of the given form, but I think it's important to hear feedback from others before I bother with all that masking. -- AudreyChandler 04:46, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::::If you take it in front of the neutral background, like the blue water with a little bit of ground, there should be no reason to Photoshop it. So far, the trend on the official wiki was renders made by game devs with white background, while on Wikia it was to keep the backgrounds. I personally prefer it with the BG, because it looks more natural. If you are missing tonics, I have 7 different kinds that I would trade 1:1 to possibly complete your standardized gallery. RoseOfKali 07:56, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Instead of photoshopping them out, they can be taken on a white background, like at User:M.mendel/heroes for some. For use in a table, such as a quick reference, I think they look better on white because they are visually more distinctive then. The protraits on the indiviual tonic's pages can stay as they are, with background. --◄mendel► 15:34, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :::::: Since I have two opposing recommendations (lol), I just went and made some mockups for a few sample images which were taken on fairly good backgrounds. There's the standard with a BG, then masked to white, and then masked to white with a shadow effect added to ground the image. Check them out [[User:AudreyChandler/mockups|--> here <--]]. Y'all tell me which you prefer, and I'll proceed with getting them snapshotted and formatted to polish up the gallery. :D -- AudreyChandler 03:44, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Infinity Symbol I'd like to see the fact that all of the everlasting tonics have the infinity symbol on them inserted into the article, but I don't know where to put it without it being awkward. Someone mind doing it, or is it just not noteworthy? — Powersurge360Violencia 19:50, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :I put a note in, doesn't seem all that awkward to me. —Dr Ishmael 22:43, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::I couldn't find a place where it flowed smoothly. Thanks. — Powersurge360Violencia 22:50, 10 July 2008 (UTC) This Months Tonic Its a "norn tonic". Transforms you into a Norn, a chap in Kamadan was using one. (Forgot to sign) 00:20, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :We've already got the articles up over at Boreal Tonic and Everlasting Boreal Tonic. The speed of the wiki sometimes is amazing. Go check em out, if you're interested, they're still a bit incomplete. — Powersurge360Violencia 00:21, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Mursaat Me want Everlasting Mursaat Tonic c'mon people, we all know they'll happen. Though Phantasmal might be better...hm...-->Suicidal Tendencie 13:30, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :I vote for Azure Shadow or Smite Crawler tonics. Or how about Ghostly Hero :) (T/ ) 14:56, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::Stygian Fiend. --Macros 15:22, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :::Bone Fiend > Stygian Fiend, because Bone Fiends scale by level :D Also, Devourer and Tyrannus. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:28, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::::"Everlasting Molotov Cocktail" (T/ ) 15:31, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Enchanted "weapon" Tonic :O! Want. -- 18:21, 11 November 2008 (UTC) : It happened. A Mursaat Tonic. Everlasting Unseen Tonic. — Balistic 00:06, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::This might compete with Phantasmal for best and most popular tonic of all time. I can see zkey prices going up again :) (T/ ) 00:20, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::Obviously you've never used an Ooze tonic. --Macros 01:31, 10 April 2009 (UTC) no NavBox I don't want a NavBox on this page, because # it puts the article in the middle of Category:Tonics # all the tonics are listed and linked in the table, the navbox just duplicates that info Keep the link to it so people can use it to add a new tonic to the navbox. --◄mendel► 03:19, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :I suppose you're right, but pointing to the template at all is pretty pointless if you have the list and category. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:21, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::Once a month someone will want to edit the template, no? --◄mendel► 04:50, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::I think leave the navbox here, makes it more easily accessible for editing, since it's a pain to guestimate its page name, I just hit edit and copy the inclusion. It also gives people a heads up that this navbox actually exists. RoseOfKali 19:54, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Searing Tonic Ehm, why is the page from Searing Tonic on the Wiki, but not in this list? :Fixed. RoseOfKali 19:51, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Can only be used in a town or outpost Why do some tonics have that in the description (Searing Tonic for example) and others don't (Transmogrifier Tonic). Which ones can be used outside? Should this be added to the table? RoseOfKali 19:51, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Candy corn and elf are the only ones that can be used outside. Every other tonic can only be used in town. --Macros 19:54, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I just checked that and those are the only two lacking that statement in the description. I was wondering if that was an omission or if that was really true, but I remember elves and candy corn battling titans in the Ring of Fire mission once, so it's accurate. I wonder why... O_o I will note this in the article. RoseOfKali 19:57, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::It's because they were the first 2 tonics and Anet didn't care if you used them outside back then. They since discovered that it imbalanced pve by making it hard for the monsters to tell who the monk was, thus making them tab through all the players until they found said monk. The monsters used GWW to bitch at Anet (like everybody else) and it got nerfed. --Macros 20:05, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::LOLWUT? I didn't think your "form" affected how the monsters see you, they always seem to know what skills and weapons you are using from half-compass away. >_< But seriously, I wonder why the did that. O_o Could be so much fun having a full group of the same or varying type of creatures while vanquishing or doing other stuff. :P RoseOfKali 20:11, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::::simple, it means less work for them - Wuhy 15:26, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::It seems like more work... They actually had to disable the tonics outside, where the original two (frosty and elf) still can be used. RoseOfKali 19:21, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Hopefully.. the last tonic was an asura, the current one is a charr, we had norn before, perhaps one of the next two will let us get a preview of the sylvari? i know a lot of players would love that.. and give us a preview of gw2... its been so long :That makes some sense. Using GW1 would be a cool way of releasing new info on GW2. -- - talk 15:33, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::I would laugh so hard if it was a human tonic.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 18:36, 7 February 2009 (UTC)